Ezio meets the new guest
by EzioXxAssassin
Summary: Ezio's uncle Mario, Mother, and sister go out of town for a couple days, his uncle tells him a guest is staying  there while they are gone... Ezio has the whole house to himself and a guest...a pretty young girl is the guest.. well lets see about that..X


****Warning This Fanfiction has Sexual content in it, if you do not like this, DO not read it****

**Hope you guys like it :) Please Tell me what you think!**

CHAPTER 1 : The Break :

Ezio just came back from fighting with the Templars'

When he gets back to the Villa Monteriggioni he see's his uncle Mario, Mother, and Sister leaving the village. Mario yells out to Ezio "Nephew!" and runs over to Ezio, "Where are you going uncle?"

Mario catches his breath "Oh haha, well im just taking your mother and sister out to get some breathing room to forget about all that has happened". Ezio looks at him with a sincere smile "Uncle I greatly appreciate this."

Mario grins back "I know you do nephew, I'm doing this for you too, because I know you need your relaxation, hahaha.." Ezio looks over his shoulder to his uncle Mario's grand palace

"Thanks uncle" Mario nods his head in acceptance "Yes, anytime Ezio… OH and Ezio I must tell you this now so when you walk into the house you wont be alarmed" Ezio raises his eyebrow in question "What is it uncle?" Mario stare's at Ezio's worried face "Well there is a girl that is staying at the house.." Ezio grins and gives a heartfull eye "Oh really?..That should not be a problem uncle.." then chuckles. Mario nod's his head "Don't get any idea's .. you hear me boy?"

CHAPTER 2 :When you need someone:

Ezio smiles and looks back at the palace then looks back at Mario "What makes you think that Uncle?" while having a smirk on his face

Mario shakes his head at Ezio "Uaughh.. Just forget it there's no getting through the thick skull of your's…" Claudia cuts in abruptly "Come on uncle we don't have all weekend!"

Mario looks back at Ezio "Well you be good,boy I'll be back on Tuesday" Ezio grins "Your gonna be gone for 4 days?.. Perfect.. I'll see you Tuesday,uncle.." Uncle Mario his mother and sister walk away. Ezio starts walking again, and starts thinking about this girl his uncle has told him about he grins and continues to walk. When Ezio reaches the house he stops and turns around to see his village he takes a deep breath and smiles,he turns back around to open the door. He gets in the house and looks in the Architecture office and see's only Claudia's jacket lying on the chair. Ezio turns around and goes up the steps to the bedroom above the architecture office, and looks in, he see's the girl his uncle was talking about. Ezio gazes at her and leans against the door panel,He taps on the door,She finally turns around and jumps with fear, Ezio walks in slowly "Im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he smiles, she smiles back "Oh..It's fine…and you must be Ezio" Ezio steps in a little closer "Yes I am, how do you know this?"

she giggles and playfully slaps his chest

"Well, you are an assassin of course I've heard of you, and your uncle has told me a lot about you"

CHAPTER 3 : A swift embrace :

Ezio laughs "Well that explains a lot"

She smiles "yes, silly.." then pushes him with playfulness, Ezio giggles "So let me learn more about you, what is your name?" she leans toward him "Emily", Ezio steps in even closer to her "What a beautiful name, goes great with such a beautiful girl" he looks passionately into her eyes and dreams of a tounge wrestling kiss, Emily looks back into His eyes as if she was searching them "Thank you, and your name is pretty sexy…I would say it suits you…" she giggles. Ezio steps even closer to her and loosens his lips and drifts into her eyes,she gets closer to his face, Ezio puts his hands around her waist. Emily rubs her fingertips against Ezio's chest "Emily would you like, if I kissed you?.." Emily moves her lips even closer to Ezio's "Why would you even ask that Ezio?..." she smiles. Ezio touches her nose against his own, Emily rubs her lips against his cheek… Ezio can't take it any more, he gently grabs her face and presses his lips against hers,Emily puts her arms around him. Ezio starts to kiss her with passion he slowly moves his lips up and down,and slips his tounge ,she moves her lips down to his neck and sucks his sensitive spots, he groans. She looks back up to him and slowly nibbles on his ear. Ezio kisses her forehead,she pushes him into the reclining chair that was behind him, they continue to embrace, Emily sits on top of Ezio in the chair. Ezio, pulls up her shirt, Emily starts to unzip Ezio's pants while Ezio traces his fingertips across her chin She suddenly opens her eyes and rapidly hops up, Ezio opens his eyes and raises his eyebrows in confusion, he leans up "What's wrong beautiful?"

CHAPTER 4 :When you start something :

Emily pulls her shirt back down "Ezio it's not you, your perfect… but I think we might be going too far.." Ezio looks into her light blue eyes, as if he's sitting on the beach peering into the ocean. He gives her a half smirk with one of his eyebrows raised "There's no such thing as going too far" he looks down to his unzipped pants. Emily looks at him with a humorous smile then rolls her eyes "Ezio stop being silly.." Ezio sighs and looks back up at her with tired eyes "Well… I don't want to pressure you so, if your really feel this way then…-" Emily leans over and gently puts her delicate finger on Ezio's lips, hushing him, she sits down beside Ezio and looks over at him she runs her fingers from his lips down to his thigh, Ezio is looking at her hand. "Oh Ezio..your not putting any pressure on me.." She looks over at him, He is aleady beaming at her with a smile, she looks into his passionate brown eyes and melts inside, Ezio puts his hand on her waist and pulls her closer to him he runs his fingers through her hair "Emily, what's wrong..?" She lays against his chest almost drifting away in his arms "Ezio, I just don't want anyone to think im a slut.." Ezio's mouth opens widely and he stares at a wall across the room for a moment, he turns back to her "What goes on between us, is our business" Emily looks up at Ezio and feels his compassion he looks down to her and his eyes wonder across her face she watches the glow in his eyes "It is our business, I guess im just acting paranoid" she looks down to the floor, Ezio grabs her gently by the chin and seduces her into his eyes he slowly crushes his lips against hers he feels her tounge slowly moving in a rhythm with his, Ezio runs his fingertips smoothly up her thigh she slightly groans she leans into him and wipes his loose hair strands out of his eyes he gives her a quiet grin. Ezio gets up out of the chair swiftly turning around he holds his hand out to her, Emily grabs his hand softly he squeezes it tightly, he leads her to nowhere, there they stand in the middle of the room. He starts to push her backwards, her ending up with her thighs slammed into a giggles with flirtness then he picks Emily up and sets her on top of the desk, He presses his nose against her's. She looks up to him and watches him like a predator, he takes off her shirt to reveal her breasts overflowing in her bra, he almost drools over it. He lays his head on her shoulder and slowly starts to go down kissing and sucking every region of her neck. She lays her head back allowing him to finish. Emily rubs her hands across his worn armor and tired assassin outfit, she slowly removes his armor followed by unbuttoning his shirts, she rips them off of him, she lays her hands on his hot rigid abs as she closes her eyes. Ezio runs his hands down the sides of her hips and it awakes her out of her Daze. She looks back up to him and see's his cloak still remaining on him, she slides it over his head. Ezio looks Emily up and down wanting to caress her body dreaming of her tits against his chest and his groin grinding in her. He opens his eyes and carefully takes off her bra with concentration he sticks his tounge to the side. Emily grasps his face on both sides and giggles at his facial expression, and whispers in his ear "silly boy…" He gives her an embarrassed look, then kisses her on the cheek.

CHAPTER 5 : heavy :

Ezio looks to Emily and unbuttons her skirt, it falls to the floor with only her remaining with underwear. Emily grabs on to the front of Ezio's pants and pulls him forward he stands in front of her with a smile, she swiftly kisses him on the chin and leans down to pull his pants all the way down to his ankles, he steps out of them. She looks down to the hardend region in front of her, she see's a bulge in his underwear . Ezio steps closer to her and grinds his erection against her stomach she looks away, he wimpers. She starts panicking she wonders if she should stay or run away.. the moment is unbearable she needs to get away. She pushes him but he cages her in by putting his arm in her way he looks at her worried "What seem's to be the problem" she looks away, embarrassed "Im afraid of you to see me any longer.." she turns to walk away but he grasps the desk around her, so she is trapped "What are you to be afraid of, you should not be ashamed, your body is stunning.." she stares at the floor uncomfortably "oh..ok…" Ezio looks at her with a flirtacious look on his face, he growls to her "Are you not attracted to me?" with play in his eyes. Emily looks into his eyes and quickly looks away "i..am..attracted.." Ezio gets a big flirty smirk on his face "why are you not showing me, this than?" Emily looks at his face ,he is just so charming she cant bear him anymore .. she wants him but feels untrue with herself. Emily looks at him with heartache, and slips underneath his arm, she quickly grabs her clothes and runs out. Ezio walks out to the hallway "Emily, please come back.." he continues to walk down the hallway he hears her shuddering footsteps, he see's her run to the art gallery he starts to speed up to her, he walks into the room and see's her shedding tears on a bench. Ezio walks over to her and sits down beside her, he lifts her head up and wipes away her tears, he kisses her nose, she pushes him away, Ezio stands up and looks down at her he gently grabs her and stands her up "Come here, you " she finally looks at him with loving eyes , she says nothing. Ezio looks at her and rubs his hand across her cheek "It's ok, Emily" and he gives her a grinning smile she pushes him against the wall and a painting falls to the ground

He gives her a flirtacious look and a devious smile Ezio whispers "Mmm..so you want to play with me that way" Ezio rubs his hands down her waist and to her thighs she looks at him with anger, his face soon turns to oblivion he looks at her with confused eyes, Emily's eyes turn to fire,Ezio continues to try to flirt it up , he whispers "Do you not like me, putting myself onto you?" he smirks, Emily becomes enraged, she slaps him across the face. She walks away, Ezio's mouth drops open he touches his check and his chin where he was slapped at, with misunderstanding, he looks up she is gone, he pinches the bridge of his nose.

CHAPTER 6 : Why do you play? :

He walks out to find her, he shouts her name "Emily!" he gets no response. He decides to leave her be, he walks to the opening of the steps up to his room. He stops and sighs at the door opening, he looks up and continues to walk up the steps to the ladder of his room, he climbs up the ladder and stands up were his ladder stops at the top. He looks around his room wondering what he can do now, he looks at his bed calmly, he walks to it and sits down

He leans over and lays his elbows on his knee's and puts his hands on either side of his head he looks at the floor. He sighs, and lays back, on his bed. He looks at the ceiling for a while then turns over to his stomach, he relaxes letting his arms and legs doze off freely. Soon enough he falls asleep. Emily sits behind the house on the patio, thinking about what she did, she feels so stupid. Why did she do that?

She like's Ezio, so why did she do it? She looks to the sky "What's wrong with me? Why cant I just accept that a guy actually wants me and thinks I'm beautiful? I just can't… I feel ugly, unwritten, I don't deserve him.."

CHAPTER 7 : Deservingly Deserving :

Ezio wakes up in the morning, limbs every which way across the bed. He looks around and sits up, stretches and yawns, he wipes his eye's. He slowly climbs down the ladder to go to the bathroom, he almost loses his balance, He walks out into the hallway and looks down the balcony to his Uncle's empty office. He continues to walk down the hallway until he reaches the door to the bathroom he opens the door and steps in. He turns on the sink and shuts the door he splashes his face with cold water and lets it run down his face, he steps over to the toilet and looks down to his boxers, he squints and slightly pulls them down. He starts to relieve himself, he thinks about Emily, He wonders where she is, and what he can do to not make her angry and gain her back once more, he doesn't want to make her feel the way she does now but what can he do? He already tried to make her feel good about herself, there not much more he could do. He finishes up and tucks it back in his boxers and flushes, he washes his hands quickly and opens the door, he walks to the room where Emily is staying at, and looks in. She is sitting in a chair reading a book smiling to herself. The sight of that makes Ezio smile, He hazardly calls out her name, Emily looks up and sets her book down. She stands up and walks to Ezio she puts her hand on his shoulder "Listen I'm sorry about everything, I do like you but im just so..-" Ezio cuts her off by kissing her on the lips she relentlessly lets out a gasp of relievment. He leans back and looks into her wanting eyes "Emily, its ok I understand, you don't need to explain yourself to me, just let me have you.." Ezio gets a flirty smirk on his face, she grins "Well, lets have breakfeast first.."

CHAPTER 8 : Breakfast... :

Emily grabs Ezio's hand and walks him out of the room and down the hallway, Ezio gives her a grin "So what are we having for breakfast, my dear?.."

She rolls her eyes with humor and sighs "Well what whatever you want.." They walk down the steps and around the corner to the door of the kitchen. He opens it for her and she sways her way in, he shuts the door, Emily turns and looks at him "Well Ezio..You still haven't told me what you want for breakfast…" Ezio turns slowly and looks at her "YOU." Then he charges at her and picks her up she giggles, he lays her on the counter and hops up, he leans over her body and hungrily starts kissing her she holds his face , he puts his hands on the counter on either side of her head. Ezio groans in her mouth, he soon sits up on his knees and starts to slide off her top, it drops to the floor, then he reaches down and yanks on her skirt, it comes off in the first try he throws it on the ground. Emily sits up and slips his shirt over his head , she throws it aside, Ezio smiles at her. Ezio leans down and starts kissing her again his hips buck against hers, he unhooks her bra and slides it off , he slowly starts to go down kissing her neck and finally sucks her nipple she lays her head back he starts to lick all around it , she whines. Emily sits up again and takes off Ezio's boxers he has a full erection. She looks into his eyes and can tell he is as horny as hell. He grinds his groin against both of her legs, he slides off her underwear and rubs his hand down her stomach. Then starts to touch his erection Emily looks at him "Ezio, just give it to me _Per favore, bastardo!" _Ezio lifts her legs up over his shoulders and whispers to her "_Pazienza Tesorina"_

He slowly thrusts in ,Emily cries out his name. He grabs on tightly to her waist and starts moving in and out, in and out, in a smooth beat even faster. Ezio rolls his head back "_Cazzo!"_ ,he screams. He looks back down to Emily to see her biting down on her lip , she grasps the counter around her and gasps in for air "_Dio Mio, Ezio!" _he gives her a harsh giggle, and starts her pump harder. Ezio yells out her name "EMILY!" she gasps for air once more and continues to moan. Ezio starts to lose his breath , and starts to slow down "Oh, _Bello Mio.._"

Then he starts to curse and scream "_Piccola, CAZZO…CAZZO! Diavoletto! Bambolina!..._"

She watches him as she slows her own breath.

Ezio finally collapses on top of her heavily catching his own breath, Emily runs her fingers through his hair, he slowly moves up to her and kisses her and continues to slowly pump in her. She moves back and lays against his chest moaning into his abdominals , he holds her tight around his arms. He takes out his erection, and lays with her peacefully for a while slowly and gently she falls asleep, he looks down at her and hops off the counter he grabs his boxers and slides them on, he takes her underwear and tries to wake her up she rolls over away from him , in her slumber. He grabs her underwear and slowly puts them back on her and then picks up the remainder of the clothing. Then he slowly moves his arms underneath her and swoops her up he carries her upstairs to the guest room and lays her down under the covers. Ezio gets in with her and reaches up to pull the covers over them, then puts his arm around her… this was sure to be a great weekend….


End file.
